


You Win

by Dylansoperfect



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Stiles, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylansoperfect/pseuds/Dylansoperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last person Stile's expected to pick him up from the campus was Derek Hale.</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Derek picks Stile's up from college, Stiles has a panic attack, Derek makes it better, and everyone was betting on when it would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Win

Stiles is staring at the clock on the wall practically shaking with excitement of school being over. The sooner he was out of this hell hole, the sooner he'd be on his way back to Beacon Hills.

Stiles was not home sick, not at all (maybe a little). He'd just never thought of how going to Berkeley would mean he wouldn't see everyone back home. He'd missed taking care of his dad, running around with Scott doing things they both knew they shouldn't be doing, watching movies in Derek's loft on pack nights, and surprisingly even Derek himself.

Stiles knew him and Derek didn't have the best track record with all Derek's slamming Stiles into things and biting sarcasm on Stiles' part but out of everyone back in Beacon Hills, Stiles has anticipated seeing Derek the most. 

The feeling probably wasn't returned considering Derek didn't even show up to Stile's "Getting the Hell Out of Town" party. It wasn't as if Derek just couldn't make it, the party was being held in his own damn loft so surely he knew about it. Apparently Derek just had better things to than sit around and be with Stiles in his last moments in town but that was completely okay. 

When the bell rand Stiles basically sprang from his seat and flew out the door. He rushed to his room to grab all and head outside to his jeep. As he rushed down the hallway, the noticed a group of outside standing in the parking lot staring at something Stiles couldn't see due to his angle from the window. 

Being naturally investigative (his dad calls it being nosy) he hurried outside to see what is was. However, when he got there he dropped his bag and his phone on the floor with shock of seeing the last thing he expected. 

Derek was outside standing against his car looking as uncomfortable as ever with people standing around attempting to get a good look at him. So when he looks up and see's Stiles standing there looking confused as ever he rushes over and picks up Stiles' things and gently places Stiles' phone back into his hand but keeping his bag.

"Umm.." Stiles stutters helplessly. He wasn't that surprised about Derek being here, it's just Derek had light stubble dusting his face and when he saw Stiles he actually smiled showing off his incredibly cute bunny teeth.

"Hi, I umm, hi" Derek says looking down as a light blush covers not only his beautiful cheek bones, but his whole entire face.

"Man, what's a guy like that doing with a dude like Stilinski?" A girl whispers from somewhere and considering the look on Derek's face he heard her too. He turns his head in the direction of the girl who was now blushing looking slightly scared. But her interruption did bring Derek out of whatever trance he currently in all he looks back over at Stiles.

"I came to pick you up considering i don't think your old truck will make it without breaking down in the first mile" Derek smirks knowing the dig about his jeep had gotten to him.

"Thanks, but i'm sure Roscoe would be perfectly fine" Stiles shoots back, "Are you sure you just couldn't bare the thought of having to wait another two hours to see my beautiful face?"

This causes Derek to blush ever brighter than before with red extending all the way down to his neck, "Maybe," he says pulling a stunned Stiles back to his car.

The drive back to Beacon Hills was quiet to say the least. Stiles was constantly glancing over at Derek too afraid to really say anything. Derek decided to just completely ignore what he said by keeping his eyes on the road like his life depended on it. 

What did Derek mean? Was he confirming that he'd missed Stiles? That had to be it, he clearly wasn't agreeing that Stiles was beautiful. I mean c'mon he was awkward and not yet grown into his body yet despite being in college. He even knew he talked way too much to be considered socially exceptable. Stiles convinced himself there was no way Derek has the slightest thought that anything about him was beautiful.

By the time they pulled into Derek's loft, where everyone was waiting Stiles was a nervous mess. He hadn't seen them for months. What if they realized they're all better off without him? What if Scott has a new best friend? What if his dad found a new son? Before he realized it, he was a panting, nervous mess. 

Derek looked over after hearing Stile's heart beating at an shocking unhealthy rate. Stile's was holding onto the car door handle so hard his while hand lacked color. 

"Stile's calm down" Derek says looking at the younger boy. 

"I- I- Help it h-hurts" Stile's screeches out turning a mix of red and purple. 

Derek had no idea what to do. He'd heard about Stile's having panic stacks but he'd never witnessed one for himself. He didn't have time to sniff out his inhaler considering Stile's looked like he would be out at any moment. 

He'd vaguely remember the story of Stile's bathroom panic attack. Lydia kissed him to get him calmed down and breathing right. At the time he did consider her his soul mate but he'd long gotten over that realizing they were born to be best friends. It was a long shot but Derek looked over at a struggling Stile's and roughly pulled him into a kiss. 

At first Stile's was unresponsive his heart rate slowly down but beating wildly for something different. After he realizes what was actually happening, he molded his lips to Derek's and began to hesitantly move them. His panic attack had stopped with the nervous feeling transforming into pleasure of kissing Derek's surprising soft lips.  
Stiles wrapped his arms around The older boys neck playing with the hairs on the back of his neck. But much to his a Stile's dismay, Derek pulled away knowing everyone inside had heard. He slowly pulls backstabbing into Stile's amber eyes then gives him one last lingering kiss to his lips.

He gets out of the car grabbing Stile's bags from the trunk. When he comes around to Stile's side of the car he's already out of the car with a dazed smile and swollen lips. He grabs the younger boys surprisingly larger hand avoiding eye contact.  
Walking up to the doors both boys stay quiet as they opened the door. Instead of the loud cheer of "welcome home!" they expected to hear, they came to face with some shocked and some knowing looks. 

The only people who don't know what's going on is Sheriff Stilinski and Scott's mom. Even without super hearing, Lydia knee the events that had just taken place outside. 

However, it didn't take long for the them to read the messed up hair, swollen lips, and Derek's guilty expression. The next thin they know, the attentions off them with everybody pulling out money and handing it to Lydia. 

"What's going on?" Stiles asked with a confused look on his face. 

"Lydia bet everyone that you to would come back together." Isaac said with an annoyed look at the two boys. 

"I don't think- we're not-" Derek started but was cut off when Stiles kissed his cheek with a big dopey smile. 

"You win" Stiles says pulling out a 20 and handing it to Lydia.


End file.
